My Own Doggie
by Kipli
Summary: AU: Written for LJ's scrubsfichallng: Jack with minorCoxJD: Cox and JD are in the process of buying an actual house. Jordan is not thrilled. Jack really just wants a dog of his own.


Title: My Own Doggie For: LJ community scrubsfichallng #5: That's My Boy!  
Author: Kipli  
Email: kipli at livejournal dot com  
Series: Scrubs  
Pairing: GEN with minor-Cox/JD  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not my 'verse. They just talk to me.  
Summary: Cox and JD are in the process of buying an actual house. Jordan is not thrilled. Jack really just wants a dog of his own.  
Notes: Utter fluff and sweetness. Set in my own 'verse of other fics, AU from canon at about the end of s3 onward. Long term Cox/JD. Jack is in kindergarten or first grade, I couldn't decide. Just super sweet Jack and 'GwayDee'.

* * *

My Own Doggie

* * *

Daddy and Mommy are fighting. They hadn't fought in a long time. Mostly they just don't talk much at all. It's better than fighting. I'm not sure why they're fighting now. I like the new house we went to see today. It's blue. I like blue. I thought Mommy liked blue too. But I don't think Mommy likes the house. How can she not like it? It's blue and big and pretty! 

JD's making faces, mostly grumpy, watching Mommy and Daddy fighting as he crosses the living room over to me.

"It's not fair, Perry!"

"What? We're supposed to move next door to you? Give me a break! That house is perfect for Jack. It's huge and it has an **actual **yard. It's still in his school district."

"Barely."

"What's the big deal, Jordan?"

"Because it's even **further **away from my place than this dump."

"He needs a yard. He needs a real house."

JD's faces turn goofy as he reaches me. I grin just a bit and reach my arms up to him. He bends down with a silly **oof!** as he picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wheezes into my ear, "Getting heavy there, mister. Oooh, my back!"

But I love when he picks me up! I giggle some and shake my head. "Nah uh, I'm not too big!"

JD settles me on his hip. "No, you're right, you're not too big just yet." Then he's frowning again over at Mommy and Daddy.

"I take him to the park plenty. And so do you two lovebirds."

"A **yard**, Jordan. We've decided we want a yard."

"Why?"

"Why?! Every kid needs a yard, Jordan. And we might... we might get a dog."

A dog! "A yellow doggie!" I squeak and JD shushes me, patting my back lightly.

"Yes yes, a yellow lab, like Rowdy."

I smile wide at the thought, squirming, unable to stay quiet. "Just like Rowdy. Rowdy's a good doggie. We need another good doggie. To play with and feed and lick my face."

"All those things, yes," JD giggles at me and shushes me again, a finger to his lips.

Mommy scrunches her face at Daddy. "But you already **have **a dog."

For some reason, soon as Mommy says that, JD tightens his hold on me and starts to move us out of the room.

I can hear Daddy growling back at Mommy as JD carries me into my room. "You had better mean the stuffed one sitting by our couch, because otherwise that's an **old **insult and you need to come up with some new material there Jordarino."

JD shuts the door and I can't make out what Mommy and Daddy are saying any more. But that's okay. I don't really like hearing them fighting anyway.

"Are we gonna get the doggie today?" I ask hopefully as JD moves us over to my bed, stepping over a few of my superman and spiderman figures on the floor.

"Nope. Not today. He needs a yard and we're not moved yet, remember?"

Oh yeah. "Needs a yard, yup, I remember."

He sets me down onto the bed and sits down beside me. "Besides, it's Mommy's turn to have you for a few weeks. We should be mostly boxed up and moved over to the house by the time it's our turn to have you. And then we can go get a doggie."

I like being with Mommy but I still always feel sad at not seeing Daddy or JD for two weeks. Two weeks is a long time! And Grandma squeezes me too hard. And there's no Rowdy at Mommy's.

I brighten at the promise of **finally **getting a dog. "Really?!"

"If Daddy still thinks you're **ready **for a dog..."

I hop some on the bed, clinging to his shoulder and tugging. "I am, I am! I'll walk him and feed him and pet him and wash him and play with him and he'll be a really, really good doggie, I promise, GwayDee, I promise!"

He laughs and pulls me onto his lap. "Are you **suuuuure**, mister?"

"Yes!!" I squeak just as he starts to tickle my sides and stomach. I burst into giggles and squirm in his lap, trying to get away. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Hrm, you **sound **pretty sure," he says before he flips me back onto the bed and blows a raspberry to my stomach.

I screech with laughter, rolling away from him on the bed. He finally stops tickling and ruffles my hair with a pat.

I catch my breath, still sprawled on the bed and all grins, before I say simply, "I like you, GwayDee."

He tilts his head at me. "Well **good**. I wouldn't be happy if you **didn't** like me. And Daddy would be sad too."

"No, no. I like you." I stand up on the bed and wrap my arms around his neck again from behind. He turns his head to look up at me. "I like you. I like Daddy. I like you both the same."

He blinks at me, staring. Why is he surprised? I've always liked them both.

His voice is almost too quiet for me to hear. "Thank you, Jack... I like you as much as I like Daddy, too."

I grin wide. JD slowly returns it.

I hear Daddy clear his throat and we both look over to the door. Mommy and Daddy are done fighting. They're both watching us from the doorway. I grin wider and tighten my hold on JD.

JD blushes. "How long have you two--"

"Long enough..." Daddy says, smiling.

"Save the sappy ogling for later." Mommy rolls her eyes at Daddy and picks her way through my room to the bed. "And does he really need all these damn dolls?"

"Action figures," JD corrects her.

"Superman, Mommy!" I squeak.

She holds her arms out and I reluctantly let go of JD. She picks me up and settles me onto her hip. "Yes yes, I know, Jack."

JD stands and ruffles my hair again. "You be good, Jack. Only good boys get doggies."

A dog! "I'm good! I'm a good boy!"

"You'd better be, Jack-ster." Daddy grabs my side to tickle at it as Mommy walks by him.

"I promise, I promise!" I squeal and squirm.

Mommy huffs as she works to keep a hold on me, moving away from Daddy. "I'll give you two a call a week from next Wednesday to see how the insane move is going."

"**So **looking forward to it, Jordan."

I look back over Mommy's shoulder at Daddy and JD standing in my bedroom doorway as Mommy walks us to the front door. JD waves goodbye to me and I cling a little tighter around Mommy.

A dog. A house.

Two weeks is going to be a **very **long time.

END


End file.
